If Only . . .
by Niu Shiy-Ue
Summary: An interesting love triangle in the Slayers Universe


"What's wrong, Dynast-sama?" Sheila looked up from her kneeling posistion. Dynast was frowning.  
"Oh nothing much. It is just an invitation to the ten-year reunion of the Mazuko on Wolfpack Island. A chance to watch Gaav get drunk and listen to Dolfin rant. Honestly, these people call themselves Mazuko lords?"  
"They are your siblings, Dynast-sama." Grau glanced at Sheila. "Besides, if you hate it that much, do not go."  
"I am well aware of our relationships, Grau." Dynast settled his steely gaze on his Priest and Grau dropped his flame-colored eyes. "The only tolerable ones are Filibrizo and Zelas. As to your second statement, I have no choice, LON will be there and she will be most displeased if I do not attend."  
Sheila nodded. "Will you be requiring our presence tonight then?"  
Dynast nodded as well. "Yes. The reunion is in three hours. You are both relieved from your duties until tomorrow morning."  
  
  
  
  
Sheila sat down at her dresser and looked in the mirror. She saw a tanned face with medium length blue hair atop a thin body. Unbidden, tears began to form in her ugly green eyes. "Why . . . why?" she whispered. "Why does he not see me?"  
Her master would laugh if he ever saw her like this, weeping over such a human emotion like love. Worse than laugh, he would kill her for being so weak as to feel love. "Maybe, maybe if I looked different, were taller, bustier or blonde. Maybe if I were more powerful, like Zelas, he would at least notice me." Unconciously, she undid the braid that tied up her blue hair and tugged harshly at it, as if to tear it out. "But he will never see me as being anything more than his General, a minion and servant. I will never be anything more than a tool to him. It is hopeless."  
For more than a thousand years, she had served as his General, and had loved him for as long as she could remember. His sharp wit had matched his elegant features and she enjoyed thier evenings together even more than her intellectual conversations with Grou. She sighed, thinking of Dynast's midnight hair, his beutiful storm grey eyes and perfect features, then washed her face with the water in the silver ewer on her dresser. She needed to prepare for tonight. Dynast would never forgive her for humiliating him if she appeared looking like a bird's nest. Sheila picked up her ivory comb and began to brush her hair out. "If only . . ."  
  
  
  
  
Dynast shook his head at the antics of his siblings. It was barely two hous in, and if Gaav was still standing, it was only because Filibrizo and Seigruum, Gaav's Priest, had propped him up in order to please LON. Moreso, he had been pigeonholed by Dolfin, who had ranted for a full fifteen minutes about Gaav, LON and sheer nonsense before Zelas had rescued him. "Sorry about that," Zelas whispered sympathetically to him. "I did not notice what she was doing until a moment ago."  
Dynast smile frostily at her. "Thanks anywat. But I still need an excuse in case she tries again."  
"Hmmm, why not try dancing with someone?"  
"I cannot dance. I never learned."  
"Then I do not know what you are going to do." At that point she broke off, because Gaav's General, Valgaav, came up and asked her to dance.  
Dynast envied the grace Zelas showed, with her white dress and platinum hair swirling around her. Her gold anklets, bracelets, earrings and necklace flashed in the low lights. She certainly held her liquor well, even if she only drank half as much as Gaav did. Despite holding a reputation for being the most formal of the Mazoku Lords, Dynast never felt he showed half as much grace and charm as Zelas, Filibrizo and even Dolfin did. His gray eyes traveled over the assembled Mazoku.  
There she was! His heart began pounding so hard, he was surprised that Filibrizo, standing just a few feet away could not hear it. "Sheila," he whispered. She looked absolutely stunning. Her blue hair fell in waves to her shoulders like an ocean, her golden skin glowed in the lamplight and her emerald eyes were so beautiful he could drown in them. Her elegant white dress clung to her shapely form, and the sight nearly made him cry. He, Dynast, the most ruthless of the Mazoku Lords! He watched as Xellos came up to her and led her to the dance floor. Dynast dropped his eyes. "They fit well together." He thought. "Sheila deserves someone as talented and graceful as she is. She would never love someone like me."  
He thought about the years they had spent together. Sheila had intrigued him from the first. Her brilliance had been the first quality that had made him choose her to be his General. Through the years her compassion and loyalty had raised her in his eyes to something more than a minion, to a real friend. She was the only one other than Filibrizo and Zelas to see him as he really was. But she deserved better than him.  
He silently cursed his plain grey eyes, dull black hair and physical klutziness. "If only . . ."  
  
  
  
  
Grau polished his wire-frame glasses on the edge of his cloak, then adjusted the collar of his jacket. Glancing into the mirrored wall beside him, he nodded approvingly. He always took meticulous care in his appearance and tonight he looked like the sun. His flaming eyes and hair matched his golden cloak and cream colored outfit. Turning away from the dance floor, he went out onto the plaza. Although most of the Mazoku were still inside conversing and dancing, one other person had sought the peace and quiet of the fountain. "Sheila?"  
Sheila looked up. "Oh, hello, Grau."  
"What are you doing out here?"  
"Nothing at all. It is just so noisy inside, I thought I would catch my breath out here."  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
Sheila smiled up at him. "I am perfectly fine." She said, but her liquid emerald eyes gave away her lie. Inside, her heart was breaking.  
"Would you like me to get you a drink or something?"  
"Yes, could you get me a glass of blood or wine, please?"  
"Of course." His eyes took in her slender form; she looked so vulnerable in the bluish moonlight.  
"Thanks. You are very considerate, Grau." She raised her elegant head higher, contemplating the stars.  
Grau made his way over to the beverage table and poured a glass of Zephilian wine for Sheila. As he was making his way back, he saw Dynast talking to Breeze, Filibrizo's Priestess. Her tight fitting green dress literally pushed her attributes into Dynast's face.  
Grau felt his temper rising. How dare he! Here was this compassionate, intelligent and lovely woman, Sheila, breaking her heart over him, while he ruthlessly flaunted his interest in other women in her face. If he were just a little stronger, he would have gone up and ripped his pretty-boy features off his head. He knew better than to confront Dynast openly; he had already gained a permanent limp from an earlier fight. As is, he did not know why Sheila mourned over the cold-hearted bastard. If he could, he would have made her the happiest Mazoku on earth. But despited more than a thousand years of camradre, all the evenings of chess games, philosophical debates, and friendship, she never thought of him as being more than a good friend. As he made his way back out to the terrace he thought "If only . . .: 


End file.
